Zvezilva
Zvezilva is a Class F star in the Dragon's Head Nebula. It is a major industrial center in the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate and the home system of the Kr'aszazz. History Zvezilva remained unexplored in depth after its initial surveys for a long time as a result of its lack of visibly life-giving worlds. Though Zvezilva IV was found to be capable of supporting an Eteno colony in theory, it went untouched due to the sheer hostility of the climate towards a race used to a humid, oxygen-rich atmosphere. Only an independent expedition by Krunoslav Mining and Minerals to explore the possibility of mineral extraction in the system revealed the presence of robust, sentient life. KMM expeditions to Zvezilva IV revealed the presence of a hardy race of exotic creatures, whose society faintly echoed the history of the Eteno. Though brave, sturdy, and free-spirited, the Kr'aszazz were too disunited by poverty and constant warfare to resist the annexation of the planet into the EIT. Instead of being oppressed, as they expected, the Kr'aszazz were welcomed into the empire as a subservient race and lifted from their stagnant squalor of brutal warfare and utter poverty by Eteno order, technology, and industry. Various mining companies soon moved into the system and hired countless Kr'aszazz to exploit the system's nigh-unimaginable mineral wealth, as their survivability in hostile environments is far superior to that of Eteno. Over time, the Kr'aszazz integrated into Eteno society and have forged themselves a reputation of toughness, reliability, and honesty. Planets and features Zvezilva I Zvezilva I is a hot, molten planet that completes a single orbit around its star in five days. The world's mineral-rich deposits and lava flows have been long exploited, and will likely continue to be for centuries and millennia. Zvezilva II Zvezilva II is a small planet believed to have been the core of a much larger world in the past. In terms of composition, it is highly similar to Zvezilva IV, but it is too close to the sun to support multicellular life. A number of mining companies have operations on the surface. Zvezilva III Zvezilva III is a Venusian hothouse 1.2 times the size of Earth. An atmosphere of sulfur and carbon dioxide creates an unpleasant greenhouse effect fueled by volcanoes. Rich silicon, iron, palladium, platinum, nickel, niobium, and zinc deposits on the planet have not been fully exploited as a result of the hostile environment, but a number of mining companies are making steady progress in establishing operations and developing the necessary technology and equipment to do so at a faster pace. Zvezilva IV Zvezilva IV is a dry planet with a large iron core. A comet collided with its largest moon, creating a ring system and a subsequent mass extinction millions of years ago. The planet is covered in only 5% water with most of it having seeped into underground oceans. Zvezilva IV is also the home world of the Kr'aszazz, and has a population of around 6 billion. Zvezilva V Zvezilva V is a hydrogen-helium gas giant with clouds of nitrogen, giving it a purple tint. Zvezilva VI Zvezilva VI is another standard hydrogen helium gas giant. It has bands of sulfur in its atmosphere giving it yellow stripes. Mitrovica Field Molten asteroid field between Zvezilva I and Zvezilva II devoid of any useful quantities of mineable materials. Stations, static warships, and artificial structures Akhalkalaki Station Large IPF base and system headquarters. Hundreds of patrols run out of the station every day to secure mineral shipments from raids. Orbits Zvezilva IV. Kuipers Station Central-Northern Freight Company shipping station. Orbits Zvezilva freely. Shterpca Shipyard Shipyard in the business of producing specialty mining vessels and small military and civilian craft. Orbits Zvezilva IV. Rollenstaghen Mining Station Krunoslav Mining and Minerals system headquarters and center of operations for mining on Zvezilva I. Orbits Zvezilva I. Biltrak Mining Station KMM base of operations for mining on Zvezilva II. Orbits Zvezilva II. Malisk Mining Station KMM base of operations for mining on Zvezilva III. Orbits Zvezilva III. Mtskheta Mining Station Gwerder Minerals base of operations for mining on Zvezilva I. Orbits Zvezilva I. Podujeva Mining Station Scaldigseg Mining Company corporate headquarters and base of operations for mining on Zvezilva II. Orbits Zvezilva II. Raychikhinsk Mining Station SMC base of operations for mining on Zvezilva I. Orbits Zvezilva I. Solvychegodsk Mining Station Radboud Special Minerals base of operations for mining on Zvezilva II. Davlekanovo Mining Station SMC base of operations for mining on Zvezilva III. Orbits Zvezilva III. Probistip Colony Home of the vast majority of the system's permanent Eteno population. Houses 280,000 Eteno. Orbits Zvezilva IV. Valandovo Station IPF patrol base at the outer edge of the Mitrovica Field. Orbits Zvezilva freely. IPFS Vigridr Srada-class IPF cruiser tasked with protecting mineral shipments and dispatching patrols to the edge of the Mitrovica Field. ENS Sleipnir Wotan-class battleship tasked with guarding the Hochberg gate against pirate attacks and dispatching fighter patrols to the edge of the Mitrovica Field. ENS Hljmr Zamasova-class battleship tasked with guarding the Gorodniye gate against pirate attacks and dispatching fighter patrols to the edge of the Mitrovica Field. Saiachels'k Industrial Haven Igor Serp Heavy Industries industrial station, with facilities for mineral smelting and various assembly and manufacturing plants focusing on mining equipment. Orbits Zvezilva V. Naval Station Svetinikole Imperial Navy headquarters for forces in the system. The substantial garrison is tasked with ensuring the safety of valuable mineral convoys in the system. Orbits Zvezilva IV. Pozarevac Station Resort, space colony, and commercial center for Kr'aszazz living on Zvezilva IV who wish to temporarily escape from the planet's bleak conditions and enjoy modern luxuries or shop at Eteno stores. Hosts a permanent population of 45,000. Orbits Zvezilva IV. Oo'haana'saa Manufacturing Station One of two orbital "overflows" for Zvezilva IV's dense manufacturing and processing industries manned entirely by Kr'aszazz and owned by Haa'smaazsz Industry Combine. Orbits Zvezilva IV. Gr'iinaathaa Manufacturing Station One of two orbital "overflows" for Zvezilva IV's dense manufacturing and processing industries manned partially by Eteno and mostly Kr'aszazz. Headquarters of HIC. Orbits Zvezilva IV. Zvezilva Yards Scrap Navy snubcraft manufacturing center and headquarters for sales and operations with other local pirate groups. Located within the Mitrovica Field. Orbits Zvezilva freely. Keplat Base Varsa outpost whose raider contingent attacks mineral shipments bound for foreign nations and Worker's Army forces operating in the system. Located within the Mitrovica Field. Orbits Zvezilva freely. Kharabali Miner's Station Worker's Army headquarters for attacking the substantial KMM operations within the system. Comes under frequent attack from Varsa pilots and is located within the Mitrovica Field. Orbits Zvezilva freely. Prokuplje Miner's Station Worker's Army fighter base within the Mitrovica Field whose contingent is responsible for guarding against Varsa attacks and launching occasional counter-attacks. Orbits Zvezilva freely. Trutskom Shop Black Lords outpost for capturing mining vessels and transports in the system. Located within the Mitrovica Field. Orbits Zvezilva freely. Leposaviqi Base Chormna Raiders base located within the Mitrovica Field very close to Kharabali Miner's Station for the purpose of training pilots with the Worker's Army and supporting the Army against Varsa attacks. Raider groups indiscriminately target transports and mining ships in the system as well. Orbits Zvezilva freely. Connections * Hochberg * Gorodniye Category:Class F stars Category:Star systems Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Star systems with six planets Category:Single star systems